


Missing Him

by Cherophobicremedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherophobicremedy/pseuds/Cherophobicremedy
Summary: Sam left his father and his brother behind to follow his dreams and go to college. Little did he know he would miss his big brother so, so much.





	Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short but I feel it tugs at some heart strings. Take it easy on me, it's my first time xD

Sam didn't know why he decided to do what he did. Leave Dean for college. Leave the hunting life.   
He guessed it was to spite his father.  
That and the fact that he desperately wanted to be a lawyer. Have a normal life. Finally be the first hunter to say that he escaped that life and left it behind him. 

Escaping meant leaving Dean though.

He didn't want to do that..but it felt like he had no other choice. Now he lay in his college dorm, staying in while his new friends had fun and went to parties. He couldn't have fun. He couldn't even smile because Dean wasn't there. 

He yearned for Deans touch, his kiss, his smell. Desperately wanted to feel his brothers hand against his own.  
He missed Deans singing and his funny pranks, even though they weren't really funny at the time.   
He wanted to feel Deans breath against his skin. The shiver running down his spine as Dean caressed his body. He wanted the sweet words that swam their way through his ears and straight to his heart.   
He wanted every single bit of him.  
His brother, his lover.  
The one he looked up to.  
The one who took care of him. 

He missed him.  
And he would never stop.


End file.
